Iroh's Favorite Aunt
by Puffie
Summary: The story of Azula and her favorite nephew through the years. As the Fire Nation enters a new era of rapid change, so must its royal family. Prequel to The Saga of Avatar Korra AU but could be stand-alone. Family/Fluff/Drama. Co-authored with Sanctum C. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**Title: Iroh's Favorite Aunt**

 **Summary:** The story of Azula and her favorite nephew through the years. Prequel to The Saga of Avatar Korra AU. Family/Fluff/Drama. Co-authored by Sanctum_C.

 **Author's Notes:** While this story can be stand-alone, it is set in the universe of The Saga of Avatar Korra and does not follow canon events. This fic is multi-chaptered and updated every one or two weeks.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The hanging bells chimed in the night breeze. The crescent moon was little more than a thin sliver in the darkened sky, surrounded on all sides by the bright pin-pricks of the stars. Still enough light from the dying embers of the fire to see. Azula sipped at her still hot tea, the rush of warmth a pleasant counter to the chill. The telephone rang on the other side of the room. Again. Azula made no move towards it.

No one knew she was here on Ember Island, though her family were stubborn enough to have called the phone to be sure. Predictable. She might be an old woman now, but memory was long and it seemed no one was willing to leave her to die in peace. Unplugging the phone would banish the tinkling bell, but might well clarify there was someone here. She slammed the teacup down and stalked outside into the cold night air. Azula shivered, the sand chill beneath her feet. At least she was alone.

A burst of colour off to the west; someone had launched fireworks from the main port. Royal colours. Azula clicked her tongue. Of course. Not Izumi; she preferred stealth and would have not made her presence clear if she had any intention of seeking Azula out. Much like her mother; she would have come with Zuko and that dragon if at all. No. There remained a singular possibility for those fireworks. And thus it was clear those explosions were a message for her.

Now was not the the time for reunions. Curiosity was hard to resist though and she re-entered the house. The radio was out of tune when she switched it on and it took pained minutes to navigate through the painful, swirling static to locate the local news. There was the confirmation as if she needed one. The Fire Nation's Prince was on the island. The commentator prattled on about his honorable exploits in the United Forces, the radio caring nothing for her glare. "The Fire Nation has long missed it's most eligible batchelor. Could he have found a dame in Republic-" She muttered a curse and wrenched the device off.

"Filthy gossip mongers," she hissed in the ensuing silence. Revered and feared; that was the way of Royalty. Not gawped at in the same manner as these so-called celebrities of late. Famed for being good at that insipid bending sport? Azula snorted. A screech came from outside and a blue hawk swept into the room. She held her arm up and the bird alighted with another screech. The hawk held a white rose in one claw, and a scroll on it's other leg. She might have guessed the message. "'Let's talk'," she murmured after unrolling it. Few options; the boat would take at least ten minutes to prepare; he would be here long before then.

Wait. The boy could have intended the fireworks as a too late warning and be outside already. Something nearby. Azula closed her eyes. There. Footsteps on sand accompanied by a methodical click of metal. A bicycle. The bird screeched as she dropped her arm and fluttered to a high shelf to stare down at her. Another footstep on sand; he was outside the door. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened her eyes; he wore the uniform of the United Forces. No insignia or marker of his family or his nobility. Nothing but the crest of that abhorrent Republic City.

Two years had passed since their last meeting. This time he smiled as he approached, a bottle of sake in one hand. Iroh paused at the door. "I knew you'd be here, Aunt Azula."

She nodded. "Junior.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** This multi-chapter fanfic is long due since TSOAK ended more than a year ago. It was meant to explore Iroh and Azula since we were not able to do much back then. To the old readers of TSOAK who are still interested, I'm glad you're here and I hope you drop some review. This story is much lighter than the main AU fic. For new readers; I hope you enjoy this AU and check out the main story in my profile. I sincerely request that it should not be compared to canon and be a story of its own.


	2. Birth

**Chapter 1 – Birth**

Too hot out in the sun today and close to unbearable thanks to the humidity in the air. Azula tossed a chunk of bread to the turtleducks, all her attention on the distant wall of the palace. No movement in their direction. No news yet. Ty Lee completed another lap of the pond. "Why is this taking so long?" She sighed. "Mai got it over with in no time."

Azula rolled some of the bread between her fingers; she aimed the compacted ball at the nearest turtleduck's head. It quacked in annoyance but gobbled the bread from the water a moment later. "I suppose you have some explanation of how I could possibly answer that question?"

"But-" Ty Lee scowled. "What if something's wrong?"

Azula stretched her legs, shifting her robes to keep them covered. "Then it is Izumi's fault. She waited too long to have a child. This-" She gestured to the palace. "-is a result."

Ty Lee's brow furrowed. "I've never head that before. Does it really-" A faint cry on the breeze; the sound of a child after taking its first breath. Azula's heart skipped a beat and Ty Lee stopped mid-step. Her concerned expression evaporated and she broke into a smile. "We should go see her-"

"Wait." Azula held up her hand; Ty Lee paused. "Allow the doctors to do their work. We wait for an invitation." The other woman made a show of folding her arms, but did not go back to pacing. Instead she stared towards the palace and bounced on her heels. Soon enough, a servant hurried across the lawn and bowed first to her and then Ty lee. Formality was still lacking in Izumi's palace; for all his bowing, the man could not keep his face blank.

"Lady Azula, I have been bidden to inform you that Princess Izumi has given birth. Mother and child are both well." Such was his excitement, that he threatened to break into a grin. She waved the man away and stood; Ty Lee grabbed hold of her as she got to her feet. The other woman's arms were around her and squeezing; Ty Lee added a kiss a moment later.

"Azula! Mai's a grandmother!" Ty Lee stared at her in delight. "I'm so happy for you." She stepped back and took Azula's hand. "Let's go see them. Izumi and Mai's grand-" Ty Lee blinked. "Son or daughter? He never said." She glanced around as if looking for the servant to demand a clearer answer.

Azula had every right to enter any room in the palace at any time. But the birthing room would be swarming with doctors and attendants. And healers. Azula turned her back on the palace. "I will wait."

"But I want to see the baby," Ty Lee pleaded, on the verge of pouting. She sighed. "Oh. Oh, okay. I understand. But I'm going to see them." Despite her age, she could still move at a surprising speed and zipped away.

No more bread and the turtleducks had lost interest in her despite initial persistence. Not a cloud in the sky. The gongs were late; they sounded eventually with a melody last heard on the occasion of Izumi's birth. An excellent day for the heir to be born; at the height of summer and in the middle of the day. A good omen. There was still the question if the child would be a firebender or if it would take after its mother. It did not matter too much; securing the family's dynasty was more important. It should also quell the long-term and infuriating speculations amongst the public.

"Azula?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "Zuzu." She had not heard him. Lost in her own thoughts or was he still capable of such stealth? Not even a trace of a grimace on his face today. Too much on his mind.

"Why won't you come and see my grandson?" A boy then. "He's so beautiful." An unusual expression today; he was joyous.

Azula looked away. "I was giving Izumi time to rest."

"That's very considerate." Zuko stood beside her. "But she has asked you to visit." A pause and he lowered his voice. "Katara has left the palace." Azula held her breath. "She's done her part; she's giving some statements to the press but isn't due back until tomorrow."

"If Izumi has extended the invitation, then who am I to refuse?" Azula turned and trailed after Zuko as he hurried back to the palace. The father was in the hall bowing to the nurses as they walked. He looked happier than Zuko. What was his name again? No matter. At least he knew protocol and bowed as they passed him.

"Azula!" Ty Lee called from the bed, perched beside Mai and Izumi, their bodies hiding the newest member of the family from her. "Come see him!" Her smile bordered on infectious.

"Auntie?" Izumi sounded like she would doze off in a moment. Azula padded forwards. Zuko's daughter was pale and still drenched in sweat. She would need to chastise the servants for taking too long to clean her up.

"How do you feel?" The child lay cradled in Izumi's arms, his mouth on her breast.

"This is the best day of my life," Izumi murmured. Azula could not stop the smile this time. The child was big for a newborn; that must be why Izumi looked so tired. Big but still so small; the babe bore a passing resemblance to his mother even young as he was. "He looks just like father."

"I think that might be a stretch," Mai said as she stared at the child.

"What name will he take?" Azula asked.

Izumi glanced up at her- "Izumi?" Zuko waited in the doorway.

"Father; you don't have to keep asking permission," Izumi said with a sigh. He took a few hesitant steps inside and stood beside Azula. "This is perfect timing; your grandson has his name."

"I thought you'd been considering that for a while?" Mai interjected.

"I have, but now I have made my decision." Izumi took a deep breath. "I would like you to all meet Iroh."

The words stung. That name. Or all the names Izumi could have gifted the child with, she decided to instead lumber him with that man's. Not that anyone else would raise an objection to the decision. Zuko's eyes welled up with tears, and now Mai was sobbing too. Azula kept her face blank. Zuko was always prattling on about the elder Iroh's greatness; how the man was a legend, a hero, a better father than his own. Every word a gross exaggeration.

But. Now was neither the time nor the place to correct such misunderstandings. Not when Izumi and the others looked so happy. Azula needed to prepare; there would be little chance she could avoid hearing that name for the rest of her days. And for a time she had truly hoped to not hear his name after he passed away. Now this.

With Izumi's consent, Ty Lee hefted the child in her arms. "He's so heavy!"

The child was better behaved than his mother at the same age. Izumi screamed from the moment she was born, a pale, pitiful thing that Mai nonetheless doted on. Azula stepped behind Ty Lee, almost resting her chin on the other's shoulder. The baby stirred, tiny hands grasping at air. "Nice to meet you. Junior," Azula said.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** This multi-chapter fanfic is long due since TSOAK ended more than a year ago. It was meant to explore Iroh and Azula since we were not able to do much back then. To the old readers of TSOAK who are still interested, I'm glad you're here and I hope you drop some review. This story is much lighter than the main AU fic. For new readers; I hope you enjoy this AU and check out the main story in my profile. I sincerely request that it should not be compared to canon and be a story of its own.


	3. The Gift

**Chapter 2 - The Gift**

* * *

Iroh waited until bedtime before voicing his question. "Does Auntie Azula dislike me?"

His mother paused as she tucked him into bed. "Why-" Izumi cut herself off and finished her task with the sheets. "What made you think she dislikes you?"

"Well." He frowned. "When I left for school I said goodbye to her. And she didn't say 'See you later.'" He sighed. "And when I smiled at her, she didn't smile back either." Iroh squirmed not wanting to admit his worry. "She never smiles at me."

"Aunt Azula doesn't dislike you," Izumi said. Her smile was warm and comforting. Much like the one Azunt Azula should have when he smiled at her. His mother leant closer and lowered her voice. "Do you want to know a secret?" Iroh nodded. "I don't think she smiled at anyone."

"Or hugs them," Iroh whispered back.

"Yes. She's not fond of things like that." Izumi glanced at the ceiling and then back to him, keeping her voice low. "Aunt Azula's hurting inside."

"Is she sick?" he blurted.

"No." Izumi shook her head. "No, not like that. Aunt Azula's father was your great-grandfather." Her expression turned serious. "You will learn more about him when you are older. But for now, I will say he was a very bad man. He was someone who never loved anyone; least of all your grandfather or your great Aunt when they were your age. He was mean to them." She leant closer and Iroh shivered. "He hurt them. He never hugged anyone either. Or bathed with his children or even played games with them. He would never tuck them into bed like this."

No wonder Aunt Azula never smiled; how had she lived when she lacked so many things he took for granted? And not even a goodnight from her father? "And that's why she's hurting?"

"Yes." She sat back. "Do you remember how it felt when you fell over and hurt your knee?" Iroh nodded. "It was pretty bad at first wasn't it?" Another nod. "But it got better?"

"Yes."

"Well, we were able to heal that injury pretty easily because it was on the outside." Izumi leant forward and rested her hand against his chest. "Aunt Azula is hurt in here. She's injured her heart. We can't see it from the outside but it's making her lonely."

"But-" There had to be something. "What about medicine? If she hurts inside, why can't she drink medicine like when I had my cough?"

Izumi smiled. "It's not that easy. The medicine she needs is difficult for her to get." She brushed her hand across his head. "She needs love. All any of us can do – even you Iroh – is to show Aunt Azula that you love her." Iroh nodded. "We have to keep on doing that. Even if she never smiles back or says goodbye. Please keep on doing what you did today."

"Love," Iroh echoed.

She nodded. "A slow medicine but it will help her eventually. And one day she'll smile back. And when you say goodbye she'll say 'See you later'."

"I'll keep doing it then." Izumi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. In doing so she undid her work tucking him in and spent a few minutes sorting his sheets. Maybe Iroh could hug Aunt Azula like that? Or give her flowers? Something for tomorrow. His eyes were heavy now and he murmured a goodnight as the light dimmed and his mother left his room.

* * *

Flowers then. Iroh grunted as he tugged at a puffy blue flower. The stem was tough and when it came away he took staggered backwards for a few steps. At least he did not fall over. One flower was not enough; he needed more. A whole bunch. Iroh hurried deeper into the garden, not following the path and ducking branches as he went. "Please be careful, your highness!" Mana called from behind him. His nanny had difficulty keeping up with him. A yellow and a violet flower were his next targets, and still more after. Soon green stained his hands. Not something for mother to see; Iroh brushed his hands on his trousers, removing most of the green.

Despite his best efforts, Mana noticed his hands as he made his way back to her. She dragged him to the fountain and scrubbed at his nails. "Your mother would not want to see you dirty," she commented.

"But I was going to see Aunt Azula," Iroh protested.

Mana paused in her actions, her face paling. "Lady Azula would not like that either."

Aunt Azula seeing him with dirty nails did not bear thinking about it seemed. Mana dried his hands and asked why he wanted to see his Aunt. After hearing him out, his nanny wrapped his bundle of flowers in wax paper. She trailed after him as he headed for the turtleduck pond, but stayed well behind him. Aunt Azula was in her favorite chair and reading. A few minutes to collect himself and he wandered over to her, the flowers cradled in his arms. She saw him coming and raised an eyebrow. What to say? Iroh held out his present.

* * *

The boy had spent the last few minutes hiding behind a nearby pillar and peering at her. He seemed to believe she had yet to notice him. What was he planning this time? Azula paid him no more mind and flipped to the next page in her book. The boy took a few careful steps forward and then marched towards her. He held out a bunch of flowers. "What's this?" she asked.

"For you Auntie," he replied in a quiet tone.

"Oh?" She took the flowers; an odd selection; likely taken from the garden. "Why have your brought them to me?"

"Because-" Iroh's shoulders hunched and he took a deep breath before meeting her gaze. "Because I love you."

Had Izumi put him up to this? The boy stared at her as if expecting a response for his efforts. "That is…" What to even say? What to do? She reached her hand out and paused. "Very nice of you. Junior." She patted him on the head and he grinned. But he still stared at her. Now what? Was he just going to stand there all day? "Was there something else?"

"I wanted to know what you were reading Aunt Azula?"

The book was an account of the rise and fall of Firelord Hakkai, a man who achieved his goals thanks to the murder of his brothers. His eventual fall came at the hands of his son. Not something Izumi would like her son to know about. "An old woman's story. Not something for children. See?" She tilted the book towards him. "No pictures or drawings you see. Nothing to interest you." His curiosity seemed quelled by her answer.

"But could I read it when I'm older?"

"If you wish." The boy still did not move. His nanny peered out from behind that same pillar nearby. Azula waved her over. "You. The prince should be kept occupied." The nanny bowed and hurried the boy away to whatever he should be doing. A nap maybe. Or firebending practice. Anything as long as he was away from her. Azula turned back to her book.

* * *

"Aunt Azula! I'm going to school now!" The boy shouted to her across the lawn. Azula blinked at him and before she could respond he walked off. To school presumably. What was this? Something Izumi felt would be good for him? That could not extend to the flowers could it? A new bunch every morning and every evening. The gardeners would get angry if he persisted. But then, the boy's gifts were not solely flowers. At least once bunch included leaves, grass and berries. But when would it stop? Azula clicked her tongue; some of this was her responsibility for encouraging him so.

"He's oddly unlike his mother," she said to Ty Lee. Her old friend had come to visit and the two of them were lounging as the sun set.

"In what way?" Ty Lee rolled onto her side and rested her head on his hand.

"Izumi was never this curious or this persistent. Even when she was as young as he was." Ty Lee started laughing and Azula scowled at her.

"That's because she was terrified of you!" Ty Lee caught her breath, still smiling at her companion. "You were scarier back then." She reached out and patted Azula's arm. "But now... Now you're nicer." Azula raised an eyebrow and provoked a new burst of laughter from Ty Lee.

There was more to it than the flowers. Izumi spent most of her childhood playing with puzzles, games and engaged in various craft projects. Whenever her friends visited the palace, they always gaze Azula a wide-berth and tended to be quite subdued. Izumi was a lazy child and only became more so as she reached her teens. By stark contrast, the boy woke with the sun each day, full of energy. Whenever his friends visited the palace, they would run the length of the building, noisy and always in motion. Hard to concentrate on her books on those days. And if that water tribe peasant girl was around- The boy was close to unbearable. At least one good glare was enough to silence him.

He spoke to her at increasing lengths as he delivered each bunch of flowers. One day he climbed into her lap. No pause to ask permission, no wariness around her. He ducked under her arm and pulled himself onto her. The boy met her gaze without blinking. "How old are you Aunt Azula?"

She found her place on the page again before answering. "Sixty-three."

"I can count higher," the boy boasted. "I can go as high as one hundred!" Hearing him count was not high on her list of preferred ways to spend the day and she diverted him to flowers. That provoked a brief discussion of how many colours he knew.

His personality became more distinct as time passed. The boy outgrew stuffed animals and cutesy stories. Soon all that interested him was toy soldiers, ships and ostrich-horses. If she tried to read and pay him no mind, he would start digging trenches adjacent to the turtleduck pond and enacted a war. Wooden ships sank into the pond's depths in fiery blazes, the turtleducks huddled on the bank in fear. That earned him a scolding from his mother; both for wasting his toys and playing with fire.

But while Izumi despaired at the source of the boy's behaviour, Azula understood. His nature was much like hers once was, a situation clear by the time of his seventh birthday. The palace, the nobility and the nation spoke of little save the prince's nature as a firebending prodigy. As powerful as his name-sake - and nothing she could do to avoid him earning such a comparison. The boy was as strong as Ozai and as smart as- Few were willing to speak that last part. As intelligent as Lady Azula were what some dared whisper. In any case, the boy soon earned himself the nickname 'The Young Dragon'.

The firebending drills the boy ran through were reminiscent of her own, mastered decades before. Almost identical to the displays she carried out for Azulon while he still lived. The movements were as familiar as breathing - even now. The boy raced over to her after finishing one afternoon. "How did I do?"

The same question she once posed to her father after drills. At least at first. Father never praised her or even seemed impressed at her very best efforts. The boy stared at her expectantly. "It was good." The boy smiled, but it was too soon for unconditional celebration. "Not close to perfect as yet I fear." The truth, and something of a disappointment to him. His shoulders slumped and he stared at the ground. Something changed that day. He still ran through his firebending drills without fail. But he never approached her with flowers beside the turtleduck pond again.


	4. The Secret

**Chapter 3 - The Secret**

* * *

"Incompetent fools," Azula hissed at the two guards. Both men dropped to their knees, their heads bowed in shame. She paid them no more attention and stalked outside. The aftermath of the assassination attempt on the boy was unavoidable in the morning sun. The palace gardens were near devastated, several of the palace support pillars lay fallen and lava had scorched whole sections of the building. To make matters worse the boy had not uttered a single word since the attack. History seemed determined to repeat itself; in light of the guard's failings, Izumi had summoned the Kyoshi Warriors to safeguard the palace and its inhabitants.

But what to do with the assassin's would be victim? Mai insisted he was suffering from depression. To that end both Izumi and Zuzu convinced a litany of unusual healers to come to the palace; some water tribe types called 'therapists'. At least one significant water tribe woman was not among their number, but for all the effort the therapists put in they achieved nothing. Izumi's constant conversation and showers of affection elicited no response from him. Nor did Zuzu's guided meditation.

Both Zuzu and Izumi brought the full force of their influences to bear on the situation and the hunt for the Red Lotus. Even the Avatar was helping hunt down the cowards. Success should not have been long in coming, but days passed and there was no word on their quarry.

The therapists at least managed a breakthrough over a week later when the boy finally uttered a few words; more soon followed. A minor success, and few seemed to appreciate the cost incurred. The boy was fast losing any trace of his once graceful firebending. His movements were cruder and more blunt. He tended to strike out with nothing but rage and hurled fire daggers with inelegant force. Attacks missed targets as often as they struck, but the lack of accuracy did not seem to register. Azula approached him after his latest and weakest drill performance, unable and unwilling to allow the situation persist. "Junior."

He jumped and whirled to face her. He was not pleased to see her today. Some fear was understandable, but now it persisted even after he recognised who addressed him. "Yes Aunt Azula?"

"Your performance today was the worst I have ever seen" No niceties or tip-toeing around the issue. If something did not change soon, he would be a lost cause. The boy stared at the ground, his face scrunched up; was he about to cry? With a growl he pivoted and hurled another rain of fire-daggers at the distant target with more force than before. Less than half of his attacks hit anything of note and the boy achieved little but a shortness of breath.

He turned back to her and lowered his gaze. "I'm… I'm sorry, Aunt Azula."

She folded her arms. "Maybe you should change the nature of your attacks." The boy glanced up at her. "Projectiles are unreliable in many circumstances and almost useless against armoured opponents." He frowned, his breathing calming; she allowed an almost smile to quirk her lips. "Lightning is far more effective against both water and metal benders would you not say?"

The boy nodded. "Faster and deadlier." His expression fell again. "But I don't-"

"You will learn."

The boy's mouth fell open and he took a few hesitant steps towards her. "Mother said she would never allow me to learn such a thing."

Azula shrugged. "There is no need for your mother to know everything now is there?"

The boy gulped and grinned at her. "When do we start?"

* * *

The boy's first success was weak and unfocused. The blast of lightning lacked force and dissipated into a hundred branches far too easily. "Did I do it right?" Azula nodded. A good start; refining the technique could begin. The boy jumped up and down in celebration. His arms were around her before she could react; he was quicker than she could cope with now. "Thank you Aunt Azula!"

She allowed his touch. Pushing him away or rebuking him was an option, but make the training too harsh and he would lose hope again. "Remember; you must not use the technique on anyone while you are still in training; I could not stand the shame of a poor lightningbender as my student." And hopefully that would dissuade him from recklessness. His form was almost back to what it had been and his skill triumphed over Zuzu's; her brother never managed to produce even a single spark. Did he also share his daughter's desire to keep the boy away from danger? He had been the one thing holding the boy back from learning-

"Iroh, Azula." Zuzu stood at the entrance to the courtyard and nodded to them both. The boy bowed to him and fell back into their agreed deception and informed Zuzu they had been doing no more and no less than a typical firebending drill. "Could you let me have a moment with your Aunt?" Zuzu asked as the boy paused in his recitation. The boy nodded and rushed off to get cleaned up. "Teaching him that is dangerous." No preamble; he had figured it out despite her efforts. No matter.

Azula shrugged. "Being unable to defend himself is surely more dangerous?"

"Once I would have been inclined to agree." Zuzu turned in the direction the boy left in. "He is too much like I was at his age." Azula rolled her eyes, Zuzu did not notice. "I know what it's like to not be in control of my life. To be helpless in the face of a threat as he was." Zuzu faced her again. "I thought learning redirection from Uncle would allow me to solve everything. But it was his guidance that allowed me to find peace, not a firebending technique."

"Oh, Zuzu," Azula snorted. The man would never understand. "You wanted father's approval when you were his age. You wanted to defeat me. But despite that you turned your back on that to take the throne-"

"Azula, we've been over this-" Zuzu started.

"Yes. Yes we have Zuzu." Her voice tightened. "I was the villain once. Remember?" Deep breath. "But I am not the villain in this situation. This is not about who is right and who is wrong." She stalked forward. "Junior is highly talented. He has the kind of boundless potential you never had. And unlike you he has not previously had anything to overcome, no penance to bear or dishonour to suffer under. Everything in his whole life has been safe, kind and comfortable." She paused just in front of him. "To you, he is already perfect, no matter how sloppy his bending becomes. To me, he can never be perfect." Zuzu was about to protest and she continued. "But he can at least strive for it. Things have changed; he faced a real enemy for the first time. And he almost lost."

"An assassination attempt is nothing like a real battle," Zuzu shot back.

"And such a distinction will somehow shield him?" Azula shook her head. "The Red Lotus exploited that to try and eliminate him." She scowled and jabbed his shoulder. "Life is harsh, Zuzu. This outcome was inevitable when we failed to protect him to the degree you and his mother wanted. He can't and won't trust anyone else to keep him safe now; he will try to take care of that on his own. All we can do is ensure he is victorious next time."

She stalked away and Zuzu did not follow. Some time at the turtle-duck pond perhaps; Izumi's smiling presence put an end to such a plan. The invitation to tea was not merely done because of the woman's whims. No pretences as Azula took her place at the table beside Mai and Izumi; they were here to discuss the boy. "How did Father react to the lightningbending?" Izumi asked. "Was he furious?"

"No. He still takes after his uncle," Azula replied as she took a sip of her tea. Mai cackled. "I confess I am surprised neither of you attempted to dissuade me from teaching." She glanced between them. "I take it you concede it is too late to stop now - and you have known all along."

"Of course I knew," Izumi replied to Mai's continued amusement. "Iroh is easy to read; whenever his mannerisms change, I make a point of finding out why." She grinned at Azula. "But you leave something to be desired in the matter of subtlety." Mai muffled another laugh with her hand and avoided Azula's glare. "Your reasons for some previous trips with Iroh were obvious; the Royal tombs, the cave behind the waterfall, the abandoned mines?" Izumi shook her head with an exaggerated sigh. "Teaching him lightningbending and then offering such a weak smokescreen… Too obvious."

"You did not answer my question." She was not letting her companion's clear amusement embarrass her.

Izumi sighed. "As if he would listen if I told him to stop now. Maybe if you weren't around-" Her expression turned serious as she glanced at Azula who tensed.

Mai fumbled in her sleeves as if searching for a knife. She stopped and held up her empty sleeve with a grin. Azula turned her attention back to Izumi. "Am I allowed to leave peacefully at least?"

"I think not." Izumi held her gaze and Azula tensed for combat. Two non-benders, one definitely unarmed. This would be easy. Izumi broke into a smile. "I'm not serious. Plus the damage is already done." Azula relaxed. "The training must be completed or Iroh risks killing himself." Izumi glanced at Mai. "And two lightningbenders? What harm could the two of you do?"

"Take over the world perhaps?" Mai suggested.

Izumi chuckled, Mai and Azula joining in a moment later. Once such a notion would not have been seen as laughable. Different times; so much had changed. "As long as you're not about to involve him in the hunt-" Azula said nothing. "-and as long as he is safe and happy in the palace I will not obstruct your training."

"Reasonable," Azula said, nodding. "But I have to ask, which of you told Zuzu?"

"Neither of us," Mai replied. "He really did figure it out himself." She sighed. "But I did expect him to be a little quicker."

* * *

w

w

w

w

Please review!

Notes: The entirety of the assassination scene was in The Saga of Avatar Korra, Book 1, Chapter 8 - The Chiblocker Lady.


	5. Departure

**Chapter 4 - Departure**

* * *

"Aunt Azula!" The boy ran up to her while she was sitting beside the Turtle-duck pond. His eyes were bright and his expression self-satisfied.

Azula marked her page and turned to him. "Yes, Junior?"

The boy grinned, glanced around and lowered his voice. "I figured out how the Red Lotus infiltrated the Crownsguard."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He held her gaze. "And just how do you think they accomplished this feat?"

Another glance around for eavesdroppers. "It's complicated."

"So?"

"The plan involved a tiara, a wedding-" He frowned. "I still don't quite get why that was arranged." The boy shook his head. "I mean, maybe the wedding was some kind of bait, but then why did-" Another shake of his head. "That doesn't matter too much and the giant octopus made more sense." Azula smiled and prodded for more detail. With only a little further encouragement, the boy outlined a close approximation of the true events.

"There are some details missing, but otherwise you are correct." Azula smiled at him. "You've learned well." A wider smile from the boy.

The moment marked the beginning of a semi-regular session whereupon the boy would confide various snippets of information he gathered. Before The Conundrum of the Red Lotus as he called it (Azula privately referred to it as a clumsy mess planned by a man on cactus juice), the boy's conclusions were always glaringly incorrect. The worst of his theories conjectured Izumi wielding astonishingly subtle power to control information propagation at something close to a global scale without even the smallest mistake. She impressed upon him a vital lesson with regards to those who wielded power in the world; servants saw much and would always talk.

But things had now changed. Two years after the capture of the Red Lotus conspirators, the thirteen year-old Junior had solved a vital mystery behind the attempt on his life. As strange as the Red Lotus's plan was, Azula could not deny that it had nearly worked. No matter how hard Izumi tried to keep the truth hidden, the boy could not remain ignorant of it forever.

His mother did not understand and her caution risked limiting her son's immense potential. The boy craved little for approval or protection; he valued strength, power, intelligence and the ability to rely on himself. Sometime during that same day, the boy talked to Izumi and as a result something within him changed. He trained the next day as vigorously as ever, but the fire he produced was a shade darker and he lost himself in thought too easily. She noted the issue and asked why. "I told mother about the Red Lotus." He ran his hands through his hair. "But not just that; I told her about all our enemies. Who they are and why they would want to take over the throne. All those men who want to marry into power." His expression fell. "There's so many people at school who only want to be my friend because of who I am."

Izumi's ability to lead might be questionable at times, but there was little to gain by taking either side in a conflict between mother and son. The boy was intelligent, but far from wise at his age. Not yet knowledgeable enough about the world to understand the fallacy of thinking he knew everything. A lesson Azula learned the hard way. "What did your mother say?"

His smile was bitter. "That I should focus on dealing with my classmates and leave the people her age to her." He sighed. "I guess that's fair. At least when I'm grown-up, everyone else will be too." He paced. "And they all think they're going to be ministers, advisers and judges." The boy turned back to her. "But mother said I needed to make sure they understood I would be the firelord in the future." He clenched his fists.

"She is correct Junior. And that is why you need to be better than them. Leave no room for weakness." He glanced up at her. "You will be better than your grandfather and better than your mother." A glimpse of it in his eyes; the drive to succeed and the associated determination.

"I will do my best."

Azula smiled. "You should never settle for anything less."

* * *

The pace of change in the world had been too fast for comfort over the last few decades. Even now events seemed to pass before Azula could grasp them. In the aftermath of the Red Lotus's defeat came the passing of the Avatar. Zuzu resigned from his position as firelord and made way for Izumi's coronation. Those she could understand. But there remained so much that induced discomfort and bafflement. The music that was once the most revered art form of the nation was now crowded out by screeching radio plays Izumi favoured.

Perhaps the advancement would not be so bad; like a play but without the need to leave the palace. There was some logic in that. But the content was wanting. The drama never centred on great lords or competent generals; instead the radio favoured the peasants. Worse still it championed peasant revolt or secretive romances between low and high-born. And somehow Izumi not only suffered but enjoyed such seditious notions. Even Zuzu and Mai did not protest the content. Azula cursed them all in private. With any luck she would be long dead before she bore witness to the collapse of the dynasty.

The boy changed too; inevitable in a child, but the speed surprised. He gained an inch at each full moon and like his mother distressingly favoured newer entertainment. But while Izumi's dramas were just the words of so-called actors, the boy favoured loud guitar music he insisted on singing along with, his voice cracking as puberty propelled him into adulthood. Her few attempts to listen could discern no worth in the cacophony and she gave up. Even such a short exposure induced contempt. So many vapid professions of love, self-obsessed protests at minor issues and such crudely formed language it was an insult to their tongue.

The nuisance at least lessened when Izumi gifted the boy with one of those Satomobiles; he showered the thing with attention and the palace was quieter. He spent the rest of his time driving the vehicle around; on weekends he would take his so-called friends – three Crownsguard recruits – on trips around the island. She suffered through tedious accounts of the nothing they seemed to do on these occasions; searching for fishing spots and camping. He even cooked his own food outdoors and called it an adventure. And there were all those pictures his friend took; a new technology reduced down to out of focus images of nothing. A sunset, a view across a bay, those Crownsguard friends wasting time. All appallingly lacking in dignity, and she could never remember their names. What did it matter if it was the tall one, the one with glasses or that blond who never shut up on the odd occasion he was in the palace?

There was nothing to mark the day the boy invited her to accompany him as anything but normal. His friends were elsewhere for a change, and a certain amount of curiosity lead Azula to accept the offer. The boy behaved impeccably as they began; he opened doors for her and ushered her to her seat in the unfamiliar vehicle. A new experience; she had striven to avoid the machines at all costs – and this occasion was unlikely to alter that stance. She refused to wrap the harness around her body as the boy requested and glared at him. "Sorry, Aunt Azula. Mother made it a law."

She reached for the door release. "Then I shall take my leave. I refuse to be tied down."

The boy held her gaze for a moment and sat back; he started the Satomobile up without another word. The gate guards saluted but paled when they spotted her; she chuckled as the car swept out into the city. The Satomobile accelerated as they reached the outskirts, wind blasting all around them. Faster than any carriage and yet a smoother journey than the largest vessel on calm seas. Quieter than those noisy trains. The boy remarked some measure of speed; something about ostriche-horse power in terms of the vehicle's heart. He was so proud of this mechanical servant and its apparent personal modifications for him. But somehow it was not enough; he mentioned Izumi had frozen his account to prevent his acquisition of a fourth example.

They stopped not far from a park that had existed since at least Azulon's rule. It was close to abandoned now and full of ruined, overgrown structures. But it was quiet; more peaceful than any day Azula could bring to mind. "Do you remember the last time we went out somewhere together?" His expression became guilty. "It was before my sixteenth birthday."

She nodded. There was no one around. The air was still. Nothing here but the park. "And is that why you brought me here?"

He was silent for a long moment. "I took the national achievement test last year." His words stirred a faint memory; it had all seemed rather a waste at the time. "The results just arrived; I ranked eighty-seventh." He smiled but it faded as she stared at him without changing her expression. "That's out of the entire country Auntie." His laugh was nervous.

"And what is there to achieve by answering a set of problems like that?" Somewhere out there were youths who now bragged they scored more in this ridiculous test than the future firelord.

"It means I am qualified to-" The boy sighed and directed her to a bench commanding a magnificent view down to Caldera City. "I should have told you sooner; mother, grandpa and grandma already know. I'm sorry." The boy looked into her eyes. "I'm leaving for university when Spring arrives."

Azula lifted an eyebrow. More studying? To what possible end could he now direct his studies? Why did he put up with such an insulting requirement to pass this so-called test for someone to judge him worthy of studying? "I presume this was your mother's idea?" He was an adult now; no reason for him to hold back any longer. As a route to the future it made sense when Izumi was his age; she was no bender and no more than competent at combat. "I thought you were to enlist?"

"I will." His response came too fast. "It's just-" He sighed. "I've always wanted to do this Aunt Azula. Other professionals need a degree to get a job; why should a firelord be exempt?" He continued but she tuned him out as he rambled about his meetings with experts, historians and a stress on the need and value of a so-called modern education. Perhaps he was not so different to Izumi after-all; he was looking forward to delaying honorable military service in order to study.

"Suit yourself," she snapped and cut him off mid-sentence.

Not the reaction he hoped for; the eagerness faded. "I will miss you though." He glanced back at the Satomobile. "Wait here a second." He ran to the car and returned a moment later hefting a device. "I got this new camera-" he grunted as he hefted the thing onto one shoulder. "Much more portable and the exposure time is only five seconds. Smile!"

The flash cut her response short; two weeks later Iroh moved out. And with his absence came blessed silence. No loud music, no irksome friends lounging about the palace. But despite the silence, despite the peace, sleep evaded her more than it ever had. Foolish; she had trained his as best she could. He could protect himself now.


	6. What Lies Ahead

**What Lies Ahead**

* * *

A night of laughter, broken furniture and thunderous music. Iroh shook his head and sipped his sake as he wandered away from the Honey Bee Resort. Despite their destructive tendencies, it was hard to entirely fault his classmates for such a vulgar display of excess. Now, after so many years of mental agony, they were on the cusp of graduating. Every one of his classmates was set to become the brightest minds of their generation and some the future leaders of the country. As long as no one found out quite what transpired this evening anyway. But did it matter? One night of revelry; the chance to drink, dance and fool around should be fine.

If he was anyone else, there would be no need for keeping up appearances; he could have done as he wished and skipped both this and previous parties. But then if he was so unremarkable he would have never received the invitation in the first place; there would be little time spared for someone without connections, someone without influence or to gain the affection of. Even then, perhaps that would have been better. The quiet night, the faint moonlight and a glass of sake; far more preferable. He could dwell on his imminent future and his duties as an adult. Perfect excuse too; again if he was no one, leaving to call his mother would invite demeaning comments. But, when his mother was the Fire Lord-

"Iroh!" Iroh turned; a red-faced Yue was hurrying towards him casting a few nervous glances behind her.

"Is everything okay?"

Yue bent over and panted. "No, I mean yeah. I mean-" She caught her breath. "I really needed to get out of there."

The mansion did not yet appear to be on fire; the faint laughter and whoops of approval were audible even at this distance. "What happened?"

"Mukki and his friends decided to get naked in the pool." Yue winced.

"Ah. The bodybuilders. How many did they squeeze in?" Her expression halted any further questions; she was far too innocent and Mukki too lacking in shame. Yue's anatomy lesson had not come at her own instigation. She rubbed at her eyes as if to remove the memory. "You heading back to the dorms? I'll walk with you."

Yue shot him a sharp look. "As far as the door, Iroh. No further." She stalked away before he could respond. Doubtful Yue really believed he had an ulterior motive there. He walked faster to catch up as Yue glanced behind her to the mansion again. "If something like that happened in the Water tribe, the scandal would be huge." No way to defend the sequence of events and Yue would not be best pleased if he noted that different climates had profoundly different effects on different cultures.

"You still planning on being a Water tribe Warrior?" Yue looked blank. Iroh frowned. "You know? Like your grandfather?" In the silence that followed, he began to wonder if he had mis-remembered something.

"Oh that." Yue waved her hand in a dismissive motion after a moment. "Breaking all the gender norms, feminist ideal- Warrior Woman!" she bellowed into the night and slouched. "Then I thought about the rest of it. Not sure fishing and hunting is my ideal career."

Iroh chuckled. "No. Not something I'd aspire to either." Wait. A silly question to ask her; why else would she be here in the Fire Nation with a scholarship if she intended to go back to her people and their traditional way of life? However unusual it had been to admit someone like Yue, she was here for much the same reason as him. They fell silent.

"Okay Iroh. Out with it." She was staring at him. "What's up?"

Trust her to read him so easily. "I've been doing some thinking."

Yue rolled her eyes. "More Fire Nation problems for the heir to the throne?" She smirked. "If it's bugging you, I don't mind relieving some of your baggage. Just let me in the vaults and-"

Iroh snorted. "I'm being serious, Yue!"

"So am I."

He sighed. "Once we graduate, I'm supposed to join the army."

Yue nodded. "You and a number of the others. I thought that was the plan?"

"It was. But-" He glanced at her. "Do you know what rank I'll get as soon as I join?"

"Lieutenant? I seem to remember a degree gets you in at that level if you enlisted. Then again, you're you. Captain maybe?"

"I would be the Lord Commander."

Yue whistled. "More prestigious than I was expecting. But, c'mon. That's gotta be some ceremonial thing and you-"

"The rank is higher than any general," Iroh interrupted. "Second to only the Firelord herself."

She shrugged. "This is somehow bad? Way I understood it, you've been your mother's second since the coronation." Iroh stopped walking. "Iroh?"

"It is bad. I'm expected to join the army because I'm a firebender." To say nothing of what Aunt Azula might say if he refused. "I'm supposed to serve my country and I used to think that was a great, romantic ideal." He grimaced. "And I do still want that, but the people I'd end up with don't think like that. To them it's like a club for elites and they defer based on your background and wealth. They'll respect me, but only because of my family again. I don't want to be like them." He formed a sphere of fire in the palm of his hand and held it up. The night-time denizens of the beach panicked and scuttled for cover; many crabs amongst them. "See the hermit crabs?"

"Yeah?"

"They've always fascinated me." Yue said nothing. "They all begin as these small, helpless creatures and their entire survival depends on what kind of shell they can find for themselves. The strongest and luckiest end up with the biggest shells." He turned to face Yue. "But what happens if the smallest hermit crab is given the largest and heaviest shell right from the start?"

Yue started giggling. "Is this your idea of subtlety?" Iroh rolled his eyes. "So you're the crab here and the future is your shell. And either you reckon you can't move the shell so you die, or you can move it but you got it without earning it." She sighed. "Please, give yourself some credit; your next steps aren't being forced on you without warning. You've given speeches since you were a kid. The whole class gossips every time you go to a formal function. Everything you've done's been in preparation. Even the degree in National History." She took a step closer. "You aren't still the tiny crab; you've been getting bigger shells as you grow like every other crab. And you're set to be a great asset for your people. Crab or otherwise."

His cheeks felt hot. "Thanks but-" Yue was if nothing else, ruthlessly logical. This had been set for him since birth – and he had proven his competency and excellent in different areas time and time again.

"But?"

Iroh turned back to the sea. "But how can anyone really be the best leader or the best soldier if the power to lead like that was handed to them? Because of who my parents are and who their parents were? Why should such a thing be reserved based on that and not earned?"

"Still thinking you're not good enough?" Yue stepped up beside him shaking her head. "And here I thought you were the confident one."

"It's not like that." Iroh sighed. "I know what I can do. But I also know I'm not the best, no matter what some people say and-" He swallowed. "Everyone else who joins the army has all these tests they need to pass. And I know I was trained by the best people my mother could find, it's still by her actions and judgements that I am deemed worthy." What if he had lived with his father? The man led a quiet life and was basically unknown outside the family. But what could he have achieved if he had lived there?

"I think you need to relax. Look; take some time off." Yue smiled. "Don't make a decision or feel you need to just yet. Take a break, clear your head. Get everyone together and go take a trip to RC or something." She touched his arm. "Just don't beat yourself up over something that hasn't even happened." Her words made a lot of sense. "Oh and you better invite me if you go."

* * *

Iroh's arrival in Republic City came with a startling lack of fanfare and fuss. No announcements, no Crownsguard. Few people here even knew what he looked like; a stark contrast to the Fire Nation where people acted petrified if he so much as made eye-contact. After only a few days in the city it felt more like home than anywhere in the Fire Nation. He could be happy here – genuinely happy. So much to see and so much to do; so many different people and different cultures. And no one seemed to know him.

That could be an advantage. The first week passed in a blur of relaxed encounters. Wandering into bars and striking up conversations with strangers. Dancing with girls, all of them impressed and charmed from his skills on the dance floor. Probending ran the risk of being all he ever wanted to watch. Life was so much better here, out from under the eyes of the Fire Nation. But from the moment he first saw the United Forces recruitment poster, it was all he could think of. He split off from his friends to sate a curiosity; only Yue came with him. "You sure you want this?" She nodded at the nearby building. "I thought you didn't want to be in the army?"

"More I don't want to be Lord Commander." Iroh grinned. "What I wanted was to see it from the ground up. If I join the United Forces, I don't get privilege or special treatment." Yue did not quite understand, but hugged him and wished him luck. The recruitment tests were simple; the firebending requirements were basic, though the physical endurance was something of a surprise. The former was no issue, but the latter he came close to failing. And that scraping of the requirements pleased him all the more. Or rather, it pleased 'Lee'; a Fire Nation man with no significant past.

Iroh went to bed with the option of joining the United Forces as a foot soldier. The next steps required basic literacy – or at least a good enough reading comprehension to read signs – and another physical exam. Above that, the testing tended towards graduates of military schools seeking skills in sparring, sailing, navigation and strategy. Fun to try all that too and find out if he really could be stronger and smarter than anyone else. But he could not enrol without revealing his real name; no chance then. For now it was a pleasant dream away from his family, the public and their scrutiny. A shame that tradition prevented him from even trying. When he went back home he would be following in the footsteps of his ancestors.

* * *

He was still asleep. He had to be. This was a dream or a nightmare; though starkly different to the peaceful dream of him on the deck of a ship overlooking the sea. That dream had been soothing. This was anything but. Photographs of him in the recruitment office and on the field as he ran through the tests filled the newspaper's front page. His chest was tight and his head pulsed with pain. "Relax," he murmured. Best not to dwell on that headline; 'Royal Prank or Ultimate Betrayal?'. Calming down was hard when it was likely he had personally created the worst scandal imaginable for his family – and every part of it was wholly his fault. There could be little damage control; his recklessness was going to cost him dearly. Aunt Azula would vaporise him.

His coffee went cold as he wrestled with the issue. The radio seemed obsessed with him, newscasters reaching out to Tenzin and Bumi though neither made public comments. And yet; odd how there was no confirmation, only continued speculation. Perhaps mother had intervened? The red hawk was a shock but its appearance was as inevitable as the contents of the note it carried; the Firelord had summoned him.

* * *

u

u

u

Really thanks Kradeiz for the reviews! The octopus part last chapter was just a joke referencing Kingsglauve and not part of Saga. It's because in the plot of the movie required a giant octopus to a messy invasion.

The final two chapters will be published on November


	7. Iroh's Decision

**Iroh's Decision**

* * *

The trip home was more or less the sequence of events Iroh expected an emergency would involve - at least to the extent fiction lead him to believe. A Satomobile with dark, tinted windows; a secretive route to a private hanger. Mother was likely sat on the throne now, blazing hot flames burning all around her. He would be lead before her with everyone aware of his error; they would expect him to prostrate himself before her and beg forgiveness. Like in the dramatisations of his grandfather's life. No. Mother would not do that. Would she? If she did it would not an easy thing to live through; far better if he could skip this part and go right onto attempting to regain his honour. Despite the fraught situation some aspects of his life did not change; the staff ferrying him home still attended to him as normal, but no one seemed willing to ask any questions beyond his current comfort levels. He fought the temptation to ask their opinion of the situation, but no one looked willing to engage in conversation.

The Fire Nation was a few hours away; he lay back on his cot and considered the probable questions and his answers to them. The public would be the easiest to deal with. The notion of him trying to experience the life of a foot soldier in the United Forces should be relatable to the common people's struggles and show how he empathised with them. The public had looked on him favourably for years; this minor controversy should not be the end of that. Not when he was their perfect prince.

Grandfather and grandmother should not be troublesome either. Neither had disciplined him to any real degree in all the time he knew them. Mother would be different. Chances are she would feel betrayed or at least frustrated that Iroh had made no move to make her aware of his considerations. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. All he had done was the screening test and the preliminaries; he was not obligated to continue his application to the United Forces. That had been a conclusion the media sprang to.

A shame though; there would likely be no way out of this which did not mean the complete and definitive end to a career in the United Forces. Should he fight for his passion? For his dreams? They were noble, for the good of both the Fire Nation and the entire world. The Fire Nation army did not need him; they faced few opponents of any appreciable threat; minimal risk from local pirates and- And it would be impossible to ignore that his presence in the army would only add to a crowded breeding ground of nepotism and elitism. The United Forces were so much more ideal. Most of that was because of Avatar Aang's directives when he founded the group. Perhaps- Perhaps there could be a compromise; perhaps he could be a representative for Fire Nation citizens abroad. That was it. And why should be apologise for that?

But what about Aunt Azula? She had always been somewhat close-minded and refused to compromise no matter what the situation. Iroh sighed.

Upon arrival at the palace, his attendants directed him to an old annex under renovation. Workers paused while they painted to stare at him as he passed; should he greet them or remain distant to avoid any further complications? He could not decide. The ceilings were almost complete and in a few finished corridors glass-fronted cabinets displayed antiques. The procession of Iroh and his attendants took a circuitous route deeper into the palace and then halted before the entrance to the great hall. Beside the door was the gigantic mural of the First Firelord of their family line. The doors to the hall did not open; instead his mother waited at the other end of the corridor. She beckoned him forward.

Iroh walked past every other portrait of Firelords in his family; all the way down to Great-grandfather, grandfather, mother- and a blank space. Mother stared at it. "Mother." He bowed.

"Welcome home, Iroh." Her voice was carefully neutral. Not welcoming, not angry. Normal. No drama here. Some of the tension leeched away. "You noticed the work we have been undertaking in the palace recently?" He nodded. "So much to do; from the throne room to the ancient armory- I intend to make it all open to the public. The palace will become part museum."

"An excellent idea. I would be curious to see the tour when it is operational."

Mother nodded. "I suspect your feelings will be shared by many in our nation; many desired something like this for years. Something of a pity that current events forced my announcement of this initiative earlier than intended." There were dark rings under his mother's eyes. She likely heard the news around midnight. Iroh opened his mouth to reply and stopped. He had never intended any of this to happen. "I will hear your reasoning for your actions soon, but there are some troublesome facts we must deal with first." She turned to him. "The palace has neither confirmed nor denied your presence at the United Forces recruitment office. The images in circulation were taken at a distance and are far from conclusive." She sighed. "A shame your hair is so distinctive."

"True. Not many in Republic City have long hair like this," Iroh murmured.

"The media expects answers immediately. Some speculate you wish to join the United Forces because of Bumi of the Water Tribe."

"Bumi?" Iroh blinked. "Why would I-"

"The theory speculates that he is your father." Mother held up a hand as he started to protest. "I understand the frustration. No one in the Fire Nation is pleased that your heritage is now a matter of speculation. A few are furious there is a conjectured link between our family and the Water Tribe. I have released an official denial of this rumour but despite my best efforts an investigation has begun into your father." Iroh frowned. Anger and guilt at this outcome; father did not deserve this. "I have tried to spare him involvement in the situation. He is on Ember Island and you are one of only five people to know of that detail." Mother sighed. "We have announced a press conference to be held later tonight when as many people as possible will be listening to the radio. It grants the media long enough to form their headlines for tomorrow - whatever we are to tell them." So, the decision was not certain as yet. "And if your answer does not meet with everyone's approval - at least the public will have the time to cool their heads before morning."

"I am prepared to take full responsibility," Iroh said.

"And you will." An edge of displeasure entered her tone. "But before that; you will tell me your side of the situation. Come." Mother lead him through the palace to a small tea room. Once they were sat with their tea she asked him to explain himself.

Nothing to lie about and no need to; his actions had justification and yet he was still nervous. He had acted recklessly and made a mistake in doing so. If only he could have prepared for this outcome too. Would this event cast doubt on his abilities and judgement? Regardless, he had to deal with the current situation. "I wanted to test my own skills, not the effect of my privilege." Mother scrutinised him. "The expectation is that I will fulfill a role arranged for me in advance - and it is one I no longer feel aligns with my principles. I know the army is a way of helping people, but I wanted to be a soldier not simply the general everyone expected me to be because of who I am, because of who you are. But they don't really want me - they want a hero like in the myths and legends. And it shames me that some still desire the dark days; some consider Sozin and Ozai the greatest our nation produced, back when we ruled the world." His voice faltered. "I fear people see them in me. I know my duties, I know my status as a symbol." He licked his lips. "I know I need to uphold tradition, honor our family and serve the country but- I want to do something for myself; something that allows me retain my ideals."

Mother sipped her tea, regarding him in the silence. He had given her the safest answer he could; none of it was wrong or incorrect either. Mother should understand- "Iroh? Would you relinquish your power if holding it was contrary to your principles?"

Iroh blinked, the question unlike any he anticipated. "What do you mean?" His chest felt tight, he was now adrift in an unfamiliar sea of unforseen possibilities. "I can do that? I mean, is that possible? I never- I never thought I had a choice."

"That is not an answer." His mother's expression was grim. "If you do believe - as you say - that all people should be equal, then do you believe that you retain a right to rule?"

The question was unfair and she knew it. His family and indeed the entire nation had always impressed upon him his future role. Before he had accepted it without objection; that was the kind of man he was. "I do not intend to give up my duties," he replied, his voice hot. "I swore an oath and I will keep it." His fists clenched in his lap. "Stop this charade mother. You are the Firelord; command me to do what is right. I will not question is any longer."

"Watch your tone," she snapped.

"There was nothing wrong with my actions," he shot back. "Nothing wrong about pursuing my passions and not following tradition. Nobody-" He stopped with a strangled noise at his mother's blank expression. Not even his family could understand him.

"I have never doubted your ideals or principles as you describe them." Mother's voice was unnaturally calm. "But I need to be sure of your resolve and your attitude to decisions already taken." Her voice softened but became colder. "I do not doubt you will be the most intelligent, noble and compassionate leader the world has ever seen. People will still love you no matter how the future unfolds. But even such a laudable goal as you aspire to will not allow you to remain in power." She shifted. "Rejecting tradition, going against the very idea of nobility, choosing a neutral organisation to join instead of taking control of the army awaiting you-" Mother shook her head. "Admirable but you must be aware of where such a path will lead you, will lead us. The courts and military do not lack avarice and ruthlessness. Wavering in your resolve to lead the country, no matter how noble the reason, will allow any more ambitious players to take you down."

Iroh stayed quiet as Mother sipped at her tea. She seemed disappointed as she glanced at her pocket watch. "There is an hour before the press conference. You will face many of the same questions I have posed. As of this moment, I am not convinced you are ready to face them." She rose. "But I promise you Iroh; as your mother I will defend you no matter what. Please excuse me." She swept from the room and Iroh absently sipped at his tea. Cold, forgotten. He put his cup down. An hour until he faced the world for his actions.

* * *

Iroh wandered the palace aimlessly. He had failed Mother. How could he have talked to her in such a disrespectful tone before? Panic crept up on him; the crowd was going to disapprove of his intentions and his actions no matter what. The media would shame him forever onwards. Could he ever face Aunt Azula or his grandparents now? He needed someone, anyone. But asking for help was always unwanted; he should not need it. Never him. He found himself in the garden and lay back in the sunlight, his arm shielding his eyes from the sun. "Iroh?"

He started; how long had he been lying here. "Mother?" She sat beside him, the tension from before gone. That had been Mother as the Firelord. Now she seemed to speak as a parent. "I'm sorry. I was-" He ran his hands through his hair. All of this was his fault - and he should take responsibility. And yet Mother could and likely would bail him out. Yet another unfair advantage; the fallout of this should fall on him alone. "I'm sorry for earlier. Please; just let me take resonsibility." His shoulders slumped. "I need to do this. But I think-" He had to ask. "I need your help too."

She touched his shoulder. "We have time. Let us talk."

"I still don't- What do you think I should do?" The stunt with the United Forces had been extremely short-sighted. He could admit that, apologise and take on the role of commander of the Fire Nation army. Even though such a rank made no sense for someone of his age and experience.

"I can help you speak to the public," Mother said. "But I cannot tell you what path to now take. That choice is yours alone Iroh."

Whatever his decision there would be no turning back now; doing so would mean losing his ideals. But standing by his principles risked losing so much; the respect of his people and the honour of his family. He would certainly lose Aunt Azula's approval. But- "I want to make history."

"Very well." Mother nodded. "Soon will be a moment long remembered."

Iroh smiled. "It's interesting isn't it? How the past is defined and known?" Mother tilted her head to one side, regarding him. "I think that's what lets people take comfort in history. But I need to keep moving forward, no matter the uncertainty."

"I would encourage you to maintain such an attitude with your ability to influence others." She sighed. "Back when I was your age I was often looked down on for my lack of bending ability. It was as discouraging as you might expect, but in the end I refused to let it hold me back. I made it drive me forward." She stared at some invisible point in the distance. "I decided to prove I was capable of making the Fire Nation prosperous."

He sighed. "At least you started with no one expecting anything of you. People want me to be everything to them. It feels overwhelming."

Mother patted is arm. "As well it might. There will always be people who will question your commitment to the crown." She studied him for a moment. "If you do forgo the commander role, will you then doubt your right to rule the nation?"

There were already times like that. But he did not want to give up the throne; there seemed to be no one more deserving, no one that kind of power who would not corrupt. "I will keep my vow; I will become the Firelord. But I want to do it in my own way; if I cannot inspire our people to believe in the same principles as me, then I cannot lead."

Mother finally smiled. "Exactly what I wanted to hear. This is your destiny, but you do not have to simply accept it and let it carry you where it will. To do so invites aimless drifting before perishing in the waves. Seize the vessel and steer it to a destination of your choosing; somewhere no one has gone before."

Iroh let out a shuddering breath. "I will."

She kissed his cheek. "Remember that you do not need to earn my love. The same is true of all our family. No matter what happens." She embraced him and the weight on his chest dissolved.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Can I use that - what you just said - in my speech?" Mother chuckled.

* * *

Iroh was as prepared as he could be; his appearance checked, re-checked and now he was ready. He headed for the plaza and the future. Grandfather and grandmother waited in the hall. "Don't get cold feet now," Grandfather remarked as Iroh drew level. He wore an unexpectedly grave expression today. "Firebending is a great way to warm cold feet." He grinned and Mai prodded his arm as she shook her head. What to even say to that? "What? That was a good joke." Mai groaned.

Iroh smiled. "Thank you. I guess-" He blinked. "Wait, you approve of my choice?"

Grandfather shrugged. "Why not? I founded the United Forces with Avatar Aang. You'll do well there."

Beside him, Grandmother did not share her husband's cheerful expression. "If you ever make a choice like this in future, please warn us. I'm not fond of these kinds of surprises. Remember that you can always talk to us."

Iroh took her hands. "I'm sorry. I swear I will make it up to you."

That got a trace of a smile from her. Grandfather shook his head and put his hand on top of Iroh's. "Just go out there and make us proud."

"And smile. But don't do it too much or you'll look like an idiot. Like your grandfather," Grandmother said.

"Hey-" Grandfather shot back. Iroh walked past them and towards the crowd.

* * *

The footsteps drew nearer; heavier than anyone else in the family, yet fast and a little cautious. The flames were behind him as he drew near, his shadow long in front of him. The boy knelt; something about him was different now. "Aunt Azula. Please talk to me."

Bold move. The boy had come directly to her. Zuzu and Mai had both pleaded his case, but why should she make the effort? Was this Izumi's idea? They had a standing arrangement to not debate politics any longer. The two of them were never going to see things the same way with their natures as different as night and day. Thus it remained pointless to discuss the boy. Azula said nothing and whole minutes passed. The boy did not move a muscle. No way out of the room but the same way he came in. Well, not without burning a hole in the wall. She turned; the boy had cut his hair and looked like a commoner. "I will be leaving at noon and then-" He swallowed. "I won't be able to return for a long time."

His tone was carefully casual, but his voice was near breaking point. He was afraid. "Leave. I don't care," she snapped.

The boy shook his head. "I can't just leave like this. I know... I know you disapprove of my choices. Because of that I want you to know how I feel. This is not an easy decision. It wouldn't be so hard if I could just have your blessing."

Azula chortled. "You have no need of my blessing. Go. Do what you want."

"If you don't care why are you acting like this?" the boy snapped. "Do you hate me now?"

Hate was tiresome; the boy's folly was undeserving of such energy. "You offend me." That startled him. "You are the heir to the Fire Nation throne and yet instead you wish to be a subject of some foreign organization?" She drew in a hissing breath. "I thought you were old enough to understand this."

"I am-"

"You are not!" Azula's voice calmed. "You seemed to have missed what this means for our family. We have ruled for over a thousand years, but now it will all come to an end."

The boy was silent for a moment. "You never listened to what I was saying did you?" Azula said nothing. "I explained everything. I explained how this would be a path to the future." He snorted. "Our family? Their past is not something to be proud of."

"Coward. You could have written our future history but instead you retreat from that. You could have been so much greater, the most powerful person in the world." She scowled. "Instead you let it all slip through your fingers. You chose to be weak. And then you chose to let your mother hold you back."

The boy stared at her with a look of betrayal. What had he expected? "No." His voice was low and controlled. "Don't you understand why I did it? I was trapped. There were so many things I could not do. There was so much more for me to experience. So much I wish I had done, more friends I could have made. But you were always there at the back of my mind. I always worried about how you would feel. How disappointed you would be. So I let it pass me by. And now, now I regret that. The world watches my every move. How could I possibly avoid the risk that every tiny mistake I make would disappoint my family? Would disappoint you?"

"Still a child." She shook her head, her voice still firm. "I saw the potential within you. I endeavoured to ensure it would not be wasted. But-" She shrugged. "If your mother's approval means so much then do what you will."

"Of course I wanted her approval," the boy replied in an exasperated tone. "Just as I wanted Grandmother and Grandfather's." He paused. "And yours." His expression grew stern. "You never have been pleased with me. You wanted me to be like you." His tone was full of bitterness and resentment. "I don't want to be like you." Her hands trembled and she clasped them against her leg. Shock and anger fought for dominance as he looked away. There was no fear in his eyes as he glanced back. "I intend to stand by my principles. I have made my choice." He stood up and stared down at her. "I will be the leader our nation deserves and I will prove it to you. Goodbye. Please, take care of yourself."

With those last bitter words, the boy strode from her chamber. She could not move, even after he moved out of sight. Azula sat alone in her chamber.

* * *

v

v

v

Again thank you Kradeiz for the review. Yes, Iroh is has a lot of pragmatism in him, and he hated how illogical to equate competence to social status. He also will not be able to bear unearned praises or any false admiration. I would agree the traumatic assassination attempt contributed to that mindset.

To all who read this, I hope you also leave reviews. This is the penultimate chapter and we will publish the last one in two weeks. Thank you!


	8. Home

**Final Chapter**

 **"Home"**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Aunt Azula," the boy said and held out a bunch of flowers. Azula did not move. The moment dragged on as a strange awkwardness developed, here in this house with the boy. He coughed. "I'll just put them in a vase for you. Okay?" She met his gaze this time but could discern no clue to his motives. The boy smiled but despite his pretense at being relaxed he was still tense. She returned to the house and he trailed after her.

The boy turned the lights on; still reluctant to remain in darkness it seemed. In the kitchen he decanted the contents of the bag he carried; some take-out or other. "Have you eaten yet?" His voice still sounded somehow wrong; not processed and distorted by the radio as she typically hear it. He filled the void in the conversation with small talk; immaterial and irrelevant things of little consequence. Spoken out loud simply to prevent silence falling. So much irreverance; the weather, the tides, the obvious fact he was on shore leave. Then he sighed. "Aunt Azula. Can we please talk?" He set two plates of food down on the table.

Azula shrugged. "Then talk." Her voice threatened to crack but she was still in control. The boy knelt opposite her. Her eyes felt heavy; like she had not slept for a week. She closed them and focused on her breathing. Control.

When she opened her eyes the boy stared down at his lap. "I want to apologise. I never meant to hurt you and-" He glanced up and stopped. His expression was pained, but his gaze darted this way and that. "I want to be a family again."

She still remembered their last words to each other. Azula had been in the right; the boy feared his destiny - she had needed to remind him of it. But did that matter? Was such a thing worth an argument, no, a squabble with such a child? "We are still a family, Junior. Family is permanent, at least while they are alive." She sighed. "That is the sole reason I still suffer your grandfather."

His lips curled slightly but he cleared his throat. "Does that mean we're okay now?"

Azula considered him for a moment and sipped at her tea. "Did you know I have tried to kill your grandfather on more than one occasion? Despite everything I tried he survived more or less unscathed." She shrugged. "We got over that. I do sometimes wonder how different life would be if I had succeeded." She put the tea cup down. "I had never considered such a difference for you."

The boy chuckled. "If you had killed him, we wouldn't be discussing it right now for one thing, so for that I am relieved." He took a long sip of his tea. He hated tea. So- "You hurt me that day, Aunt Azula. But I let that go too." He smiled at her. "And because of that we can talk again."

Azula stared at her cup. "No one's perfect. Better the words did not remain unsaid." No need for anything further; that was more than enough.

"So..." Iroh looked a little nervous. "What have you been up to since we last talked?" Azula raised an eyebrow; as if he did not know everything occurring within the Fire Nation. He coughed. "I mean; how are you Aunt Azula?"

"The same." What more could she even say? But still there was excitement in the boy's eyes and an eagerness to tell her what he had been doing. The question was little more than a jumping off point. Still so young. Better she let him start now than save up everything for some distant future moment. "I'm sure you have more interesting events you experienced?"

The floodgates opened. He was trying to impress her and convince her his choice to enter the United Forces was of mutual benefit. He talked for a long while on the evolution of fire bending techniques in Republic City, all the while doing his best to flatter her with asides to her superior forms and teaching. An interesting tactic; make her agree on the little things and make the larger points more palatable. But there was still more to it than simple achievements. "I finally experienced what it was like to have siblings now I am with the United Forces. I had to share everything. I finally felt like I belonged. But-" He sighed. "But despite all that, this is still my home."

"No place greater or more prosperous," she said with a nod.

The boy smiled. "Grandfather used to say that a dragon might be able to fly to the ends of the earth, but will only ever have a single nest." His expression faltered. "Might be why they were hunted to near extinction. Too easy to find them."

Azula chuckled. "The palace is our nest; we still live do we not?" Not that dragons had the scale of human ambition; a quality that seemed to burn stronger than any flame. He had it too. And despite all her misgivings she had experienced life in Republic City using the boy as a proxy. She would never be allowed to set foot there - nor was she exactly keen on doing so. The boy spoke of it as if he were one of the many unremarkable people living there; where no one knew who he was. He claimed he was being judged solely on his own merits and- He was holding something back, not wanting to offend her. As if she had never been anything but fully aware of what he believed. But despite that he would never take back the words spoken at their last meeting.

The boy waxed lyrical about his adventures on the ocean. Not as dissimilar to her own youthful experiences it seemed. The United Forces were not tied to specific territorial waters like other navies. The boy might be based distant to the Earth Kingdom for political reasons but it was not as if he was lacking somewhere else to go. Some boasts of his achievements, though pirates were trifles contrasted with the armies she faced, defeated and commanded. Still, his endeavours were commendable. He claimed it was now safe for civilians to travel and trade. Everything the radio attributed to the boy had been true it seemed. And she had spent so long listening for news of him. The name of his ship and commanding officers were likewise no surprise. She only did it as her duty, she undertook it without orders or directives. "I'm impressed you knew so much," he commented with a grin.

"Do not think me senile," she shot back.

That got rid of the grin. "I apologise, I did not mean to-"

He stopped as she waved her hand in dismissal. There was already too much drama tonight. "A natural concern. Though if I were to succumb to senility I can only hope I could forget the existence of my brother."

"Still good to be home," he said as he chuckled. She excused herself not long after. The boy did not head to bed though; he sang and played his guitar just on the edge of hearing. Only one of the songs was familiar - one she had not heard in a long time. "Leaves from the vine, falling slowly like tiny fragile shells, drifting in the foam. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home," the boy sang.

Home. Her cage for decades. Though now it was all she had left; people she had no choice but to remain with for the rest of her life. Nothing more she could wish for; the boy had gone and the boy had come back. No. Not the boy. Iroh had come back. And if the world could remain like this for the few years she still had, everything would be fine.

* * *

Azula accompanied Iroh to the docks the next day. He was in the middle of telling her about his next mission and indicating his vessel when the officers arrived. The so-called superiors - the ones who thought they were somehow more important than Iroh - asked if they and the rest of the crew could pay their respects to her. Azula refused.

"Please Aunt Azula?" Iroh asked. "The crew would be so honored?"

Visiting a United Forces ship? She eyed the vessel with some hostility. "I don't see the point."

Iroh scratched his head seemingly embarrassed. "I told my friends I had the best firebending teacher in the world. They wanted to meet you."

Azula frowned at him. "I am not one of these celebrities the common people gawp at."

He sighed. "They grew up hearing stories about you. You're a legend! Though some people... kind of doubt your abilities?" He winced.

She raised an eyebrow. "And thus I should feel the need to prove myself?"

Iroh clasped his hands together. "Please?"

Was she some fictional or mythical horror? Did people see her as nothing more than a convenient villain for their narrative? Iroh at least meant no harm. And it might be interesting to see how ships of this kind had developed over the decades. Academic curiosity. She relented and followed Iroh on board. Disappointing; the people there were much like expectations. Supposed disciplined soldiers kept glancing at her and then avoided eye-contact with her. Iroh introduced her to his commander; she didn't pay any attention to his name. The formalities continued; how long should she waste on this? All at once the man was talking to her. "Lady Azula, you must be proud of your nephew." Iroh was talking to another officer and seemingly not paying attention to them. "His firebendning skills are impeccable." He leaned in closer. "He follows the traditions unlike most youths today; they seem to take all their inspiration from probending."

"That he does," Azula agreed and nodded gratefully. She had never once watched a probending match nor did she intend to. The few examples she had seen in still images belied horrible forms from the participants.

The man kept on talking. A general by his insignia. "Just between us? Iroh is the best firebender in the world." Her back tensed but she kept her expression relaxed. "I wonder how he fares compared to your legacy?" A judging look and he laughed. "But we all get old. That's life I suppose."

Was he implying she was somehow less capable now? The men and women here saw her as an old relic; an artefact of a bygone era. She could not let such an image stand. The sun was near the horizon. "Junior?"

Iroh's head whipped around and he excused himself. "Yes, Aunt Azula?"

"I would like to address your comrades. If such a thing is acceptable?" She looked pointedly at the general. He nodded and called the assembled crew to attention. All eyes were on her as he announced her desire to speak. "Listen to me soldiers of the United Forces." Her voice was still firm, still loud. "I have heard of your exploits, your missions and how you mash the differing nations together. Some of you are from my homeland. Others are not. Word has reached me that firebending is being disrespected." That caused a stir; and not enough of a rejection of the notion. As the princess of the Fire Nation this was still her duty. "Lieutenant Iroh-" He stepped forward and saluted. "I feel we can demonstrate real firebending to your fellow crew members."

Iroh struggled to fight a grin as the general nodded. So eager, so confident. "I would be honored."

The general ordered the crew back, a space clearing in the centre of the deck where only Iroh and Azula now stood. He bowed to her; she bowed back. "Witness this all of you." She stared at Iroh. "This is as close to a real Agni Kai as any of you will get." Iroh grinned at her; he was not afraid. Chances were good that he had figured out some moves of his own while away from home - and that he would want to see how she dealt with them.

Both stood tense for long moments until Iroh at last moved. He started with a simple attack; safe but versatile. Typical of a youthful opponent; fast strong and full of vigour. He would be looking for weak spots in her defence as he moved around her and struck an unpredictable intervals. All it would take was a slight imperfection from her, or a block at the wrong angle or her timing being a little off to end in disaster for her. To Iroh's misfortune this made him easier to predict.

Iroh attack with a burst of flame; so easy to block she did not even need to move. He feigned the next attack and released a gigantic fireball. Azula neutralized it; her blue flames dissipating Iroh's red with a blast of hot air. The crowd cheered. "Is this all you are capable of?" Azula called out. Iroh looked frustrated; how little he had changed. Never just fun for him; he wanted to win and prove himself. "Is this truly the best firebending anyone in the United Forces is capable of?"

He struck back hard and his pace sped up. Iroh could outlast her in terms of endurance; her age was frustratingly a factor in the fight. But that would not be his goal; no glory in outlasting an elderly opponent. Iroh broke off his attack, shifted his stance and- The attacks were unfamiliar. The flames came faster and their trajectory unusual. One blast was upon her before she could react, smashing into her shoulder and knocking her off balance. He smirked at his success. Cocky. These were not the firebending forms she had taught, though that did not matter much. Soon Iroh would be impatient. "Don't hold back," she hissed at him.

Iroh began a new series of offensive strikes as Azula took a risk. A fireball let through her defensive made her stagger once more. Iroh immediately followed up as she took a step back. He was close and she was vulnerable- Or so he thought. As Iroh attacked, she turned, diverting his attack into the deck. Momentum kept him moving past her and exposed his back. Perfect. There was a moment when Iroh understood his mistake, his face twisting in panic. Delicious. Azula unleashed her held blast into him; her first and only offensive move. The force of the blow sent Iroh tumbling over the side of the ship and into the sea.

Silence in the aftermath. It dragged on until Iroh was back on deck, hauled from the water by the water tribe present. He looked far too much like a turtleduck chick desperately scrambling to climb up on land. Iroh staggered to his feet and the crew cheered. No one would question her abilities again. How long since she had anything close to this reaction? Far too long. Iroh grimaced as he got to his feet and but still applauded along with the crowd. Some made jeering gestures to him; he responded with a brief grin. Hopefully it should inspire him to become better. Though far too many looked at her with disbelief. Fools the lot of them.

The ship fell silent as she raised her hand. "You are all privileged to have witnessed this display; it will not be repeated. All of you remain distinctly amateurish. I would have hoped you followed my nephew as an example of true firebending. But he is young and has years to go. So the blame must fall on your commander." She turned to the general. "Would you demonstrate your skills?" The look of horror on his face was delightful; she glanced at Iroh, his face carefully neutral.

* * *

"Something bothers you Junior." Night had fallen on the way back and Iroh was stewing over something.

"Yeah."

Azula grinned. "You feared I would use lightning when you fell from the ship."

Iroh grimaced. "I fell into your trap. If that was a real battle-"

"You'd have left your neck open to a blade."

He sighed. "Probably. I hope we get another opportunity to duel though. Will I ever be capable of beating the best firebender in the world?"

If he somehow gained another fifty years experience, perhaps. Though by the time he did, she would have that those years experience again to maintain her edge. "Not while I'm alive." Iroh laughed. "Those technique you used. Where did you learn it?"

"They're my own creations." He was learning then. Her knees ached by the time they reached the house. She had walked so far today and now all she wanted was to warm her feet by the fire. Iroh prepared dinner and then brought his belongings through. All his belongings. Why take so much now? Her heart sank. "I need to get going Aunt Azula. There's a storm coming and if we don't leave now-"

"I know." She glanced out into the night, the stars visible for now, but there were dark clouds obscuring those near the horizon. "The weather is always unpredictable here."

He paused beside the displayed pictures. "Can I take some of these?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Take anything you want." The photo-frames were all dusty. Why had no one noticed that before? Azula picked up the nearest; one of her family. A quick wipe with her sleeve cleaned all the dust away. "But leave this one."

He nodded and took a handful of pictures. Azula followed him as he left the house, still so many questions she wanted to ask. When would he be back? And where would he go next? "I'll try and see you soon," Iroh said and held his arms out. She allowed his warm and gentle embrace. Hard to let go. No need for goodbyes; they would see each other again. Iroh assured her he would write and let her know as soon as he could when he could next visit. "Love you always."

* * *

 **w**

 **w**

 **w**

 **Author's notes.**

Thank you for finishing this fic, and if you see this message I hope you can leave a review just so I'll know who you are. I would also like to thank you personally. If you are interested in the continuation of Iroh's story, he is a supporting character in the AU The Saga of Avatar Korra. While he isn't the main character, he was written with relationships and a character arc and more prominent towards the end of the story.

Thank you Kradeiz, Julyza and Red Nephilim from Ao3 for reviewing this fic.

Kradeiz: Again thanks for the very warm support since TSOAK, and your thoughtful reviews have been very valuable to us and push us to do better. Regarding Iroh, you're the only reviewer here who have read this future so it's interesting to see him in hindsight. Like what I have said in TSOAK, Iroh has evolved into a character to reflect the Fire Nation, and has probably little similarities to his canon counterpart. I have a lot of thoughts in his future but he is someone who is in between a rock and a hard place. He is obligated to preserve tradition and be a symbol, while he is also catching up to the new ideas of his generation. I can't reveal spoilers in here, but I am sure you know about Yuzu. Iroh is in his early twenties in this last chapter and she is on her way.

Was his ending in TSOAK his lowest point? Perhaps. He'll be surviving some coup attempts for sure, including some divisive reactions to his family situation and principles. He won't go smooth sailing, but I guess his heart is in the right place. He will always be a leader who would strive for compromise between tradition and progress, and it is a burden he'll carry to the end of his life.

Julyza: Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot we have an audience that didn't read TSOAK. We meant this story as a stand-alone for Azula and Iroh's relationship and I am glad you liked it. As for your other comment on Iroh's flirting, he's pretty much an adult here compared to Azula in ATLA so I guess age matters. If you are interested, he's a supporting character in The Saga of Avatar Korra and is present in minor romantic plots.

There will be no additions to the TSOAK universe after this. Thank you to everyone!


End file.
